1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to mats for practicing golf strokes.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those who have played the game of golf can appreciate the difficulty and challenge associated with the sport. A precise swing is required on each stroke to achieve the lowest possible score. Yet a precise stroke is difficult to achieve without a considerable amount of practice. Hence, practice ranges have been set up to allow one to develop and hone the skills required for the game.
A typical range provides a number of stalls, one for each practitioner. The stalls are open to the range and separated by walls or nets to protect those in adjacent stalls. Each stall also typically includes a mat on which the golf ball is placed. Conventional mats serve primarily to retain the ball in a fixed position and secondarily to protect the golfer's club against impact against the floor of the stall.
As mentioned above, the development of a precise golf swing requires a considerable amount of practice. Ideally, the golfer will practice the swing under conditions which approximate those to be encountered on the course. For example, on the course, the golfer may have a lie on an incline or a decline. The golfer may be standing on an angle which differs from that on which the ball lies. And the turf around the ball may be uneven, to name a few of the conditions which the golfer may encounter.
While the conventional golf mat enjoys widespread use, it does not simulate the playing conditions the golfer is likely to encounter on the course. That is, the conventional mat lies flat on the ground and has an even contour on the playing surface thereof. No provision is may for incline and decline lies and uneven playing surfaces.
Hence, a need exists in the art for an improved golf mat which simulates the playing conditions a golfer is likely to encounter on the course.